Tokyo Mew Mew 2G
by BabyBlossoms
Summary: It has been years since the aliens were defeated, and the Mews have grown up, married, and had children. Now, there are new aliens attacking Japan, and the original Mews have lost their powers. Join their daughters as they become the 2nd generation of Mew Mews, discover their powers, and try to save Tokyo by following in their mothers' footsteps!
1. Episode 1

"Kiichi-chan! It's almost time for school!"

Kiichigo blinked open her blue eyes to see her friend, Gureapu, standing over her. "Wha-? What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:40." Gureapu crossed her arms.

Kiichigo shot up in bed and grabbed her alarm clock from her nightstand. It read 7:38 AM. "What? That means, school starts in 20 minutes!"

"Yeah, nice job," Gureapu muttered sarcastically. "Well, see ya at school."

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Kiichigo leapt out of bed and made a mad dash to her closet. Her school uniform was hanging there; she snatched it off the hangers and threw her nightshirt over her head.

"Well, I'm not waiting," Gureapu called, walking out of Kiichigo's room. Kiichigo rolled up the cuffs of her shirt and gave a whimper. "I'm almost ready! Just...wait a few more minutes!" She wrapped her skirt around her waist, buttoned it, and quickly tied the green bow under the collar of her shirt.

Gureapu leaned impatiently against Kiichigo's door.

"Almost done!" Kiichigo cried. She sat down on her bed and slipped on her socks. She hastily ran her brush through her red hair and raced into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she was finished, she burst into her bedroom and grabbed her backpack. "I'm ready!"

But Gureapu was already gone.

Grunting in frustration, Kiichigo shoved her phone and house key into her skirt pocket and raced downstairs. Her father's best friend and also Gureapu's father, Keiichiro, who also lived at Cafe' Mew Mew, was flipping pancakes over the stove. "Good morning, Kiichigo-san."

"Morning!" Kiichigo jammed a piece of bread into the toaster and turned it on.

"Running a little late this morning?" Keiichiro asked, a bit of humor in his voice.

Kiichigo growled as she adjusted her collar. The toast suddenly sprang out of the toaster. Kiichigo reached out to grab it, and realizing how hot it was, shrieked and dropped it on the floor.

"A little hot?" Keiichiro laughed.

"Just a little!" Kiichigo wrapped the toast in a paper towel and raced to the door. She shoved her school shoes into her backpack and quickly yanked on her hot pink knee, elbow, and hand pads for her roller blades.

"Be careful!" Keiichiro called as she opened the door.

"Don't worry!" Kiichigo replied, closing the door behind her. She sat down on the steps and shoved her feet into her hot pink roller skates. Then she zoomed off, heading to school.

**~TMM2G Episode 1: Ribbon, Raspberry Shock! The New Generation of Mews Begins!~**

"One, and two, and three, and four!"

Kiichigo concentrated hard on her coach's counting, trying to get the moves right. Kiichigo and her friends were in the cheerleading club, and they loved it.

"That's enough for today, girls!" the coach called. "Nice job."

"Whew! I'm beat!" one of Kiichigo's best friends, Satou Akaii, exclaimed. Kiichigo nodded in agreement. "Let's head over to the cafe' and get some ice cream."

Satou's mother, Ringo, was the cousin of Kiichigo's mother Ichigo. So they were related, but best of friends. Both girls were great at cheerleading; Kiichigo was always full of energy and loved athletics!

Kiichigo and Satou didn't bother changing into their school uniforms; Kiichigo just strapped on her roller skates and the two headed to the cafe'.

When they arrived there, Kiichigo unlocked the back door and headed inside. She could hear the customers in the restaurant, so she quickly took off her skates and tiptoed into the family kitchen. Ichigo, Kiichigo's mother, was there, baking a cake. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, hello girls!" Ichigo said. Kiichigo eyed her mother; she didn't look as cheerful as usual. She looked as though she were concerned about something. Shrugging it off, Kiichigo got a pint of strawberry ice cream from the freezer and scooped some into two bowls. Satou got out two spoons and the girls headed upstairs towards Kiichigo's room.

Just as Satou approached the top of the stairs, Gureapu appeared from around the corner. Kiichigo nearly fell backwards. "Ahh! Gureapu-san, you scared me!"

"Sorry!" Gureapu cried, squeezing past the two younger girls and racing down the stairs. She hadn't had her club that day, which was swimming, so she was home earlier than them.

The two girls reached the top of the stairs and passed by Kiichigo's father, Ryou's, lab. Suddenly, Satou stopped in her tracks and beckoned Kiichigo over with a wave of her hand. They pressed their ears against the door.

"Ryou...I'm just afraid for her..."

"That's Lettuce's voice!" Satou whispered.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Ryou assured her. "She's a strong young girl, just as you were. You just have to trust me on this."

"But...what if she's like me?" Lettuce sounded like she was crying. "Remember when I first found out I was a Mew Mew? I started attacking people, because I was so afraid! What if that happens to her, too?"

"It won't happen, Lettuce." That was Mint's voice. "You and Suika-chan are two different people."

"Suika?" Kiichigo murmured. That was Lettuce's daughter, but she was a year older than Kiichigo. What exactly were they talking about in there?

Kiichigo and Satou exchanged glances, and scurried into Kiichigo's room. Closing the door, they looked at each other again. Satou flopped onto Kiichigo's bed. "What in the world were they talking about?"

"I don't know." But Kiichigo did have an idea. About 25 years ago, there was a team of Mew Mews: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, and Ringo. Kiichigo knew that the aliens were coming back, but she didn't want to say anything about it to Satou. Her father, Gato, and her brother, Ice, were aliens, and had left Satou, her twin Koumi, and Ringo many years ago. She knew Satou was sensitive about that subject.

"Oh, well." Satou placed her bowl of ice cream in her lap and dug into it. "If they were discussing it in private, we're not supposed to know."

"I guess." Kiichigo began to eat, but her mind still wandered about that conversation.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiichigo awoke to a dark room. Well, it wasn't necessarily a room...she was actually floating, in a big place of darkness. She glanced down to find that she was naked. Blushing, Kiichigo glanced around. No one was there. She couldn't see a few inches away from her.

Suddenly, two ball of light appeared in front of her. Kiichigo squinted at the lights as they morphed into figures. _What are they?_

One evolved into a small bunny and the other into a small cat. They were placed at her feet. The bunny squeaked and the cat meowed and rubbed its face on Kiichigo's ankles. "Aww...how cute!" Kiichigo murmured, crouching down to pet the cat. The rabbit pawed at Kiichigo's legs, and she laughed, wondering why she didn't have a pet.

The animals reached out their arms towards Kiichigo's waist. With a gentle leap, they melted into her left hip, the rabbit followed by the cat. Kiichigo gasped and suddenly, everything went dark again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kiichi-chan...wake up..."

Kiichigo rolled over in bed, feeling someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes to dim light streaming in from her window. Her mother was standing over her. "Are you all right?"

Kiichigo blinked in confusion. "Y-yeah...why?"

Ichigo shook her head quickly. "I'm just making sure. Well, it's almost 7; you'd better get ready for school. And it's raining, so you'll have to walk."

"Okay. Thanks." Kiichigo sat up and rubbed her eyes. As she rose out of bed and opened her curtains, she remembered the dream she'd had the previous night. _What a strange dream. _

Kiichigo slowly got dressed, fixed her hair, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs. She felt abnormally sleepy; what was wrong with her? What had her mother meant when she asked her if she was all right?

"Good morning, Kiichigo-san." As usual, Keiichiro was in the kitchen, making breakfast. Today it looked like omelets. Kiichigo slumped into her chair and rested her chin on her arms.

"Morning," she mumbled.

Keiichiro placed a plate of omelet in front of her. Kiichigo gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Where's Gureapu-chan this morning, do you know?" Keiichiro asked, flipping an omelet on the stove. Kiichigo shrugged. "Maybe she's late today." She picked up her fork and began to cut a piece from the omelet.

"Morning!" As if on cue, Gureapu entered the kitchen, her hair messed up and the cuffs of her sleeves unrolled.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Keiichiro joked as he placed a plate of omelet in front of Gureapu's seat. Gureapu smoothed her hair with her fingers and quickly rolled up the cuffs of her sleeves, revealing the single blue stripe underneath.

When Kiichigo looked down at her plate, she saw that it was empty. "Eh? Did someone take my omelet?"

Keiichiro laughed. "You just wolfed it down, actually."

"I did?"

"Yes. Would you like another?"

"Yes, please! I'm starving." Kiichigo was surprised; she'd already eating the whole thing?

Once breakfast was finished, the two girls stepped into their shoes and grabbed their umbrellas: Kiichigo's hot pink, and Gureapu's purple.

It was pouring outside; thunder growled in the distance and puddles of water dotted the sidewalk as the two girls headed to school.

"Are you unusually tired today, Kiichi-chan?" Gureapu suddenly asked.

Kiichigo glanced up at her friend and nodded. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

Thunder rumbled loudly, nearly shaking the whole sidewalk along with it. Kiichigo sighed; perhaps it was the gloomy weather. She hated rain! "Hopefully the weather will clear up in time for cheerleading club after school."

Gureapu chuckled a bit. "It's just like you to say that."

When Kiichigo arrived in her classroom after changing into her indoor shoes and putting away her wet umbrella, she mumbled, "Good morning."

"Morning, Kiichi-chan!" Kiichigo's other best friend, Natsumi Matsumoto, exclaimed. Kiichigo limply raised a hand in greeting.

"What's wrong? You don't look well." Natsumi followed Kiichigo to her desk.

Kiichigo sat down and rested her head on her backpack. "I don't know. I'm just so tired today."

"That's so weird," Natsumi murmured, "because Satou-chan and Koumi-chan are really tired as well."

"Aren't you?" Kiichigo asked. "Gureapu was tired today, too."

"No, I feel fine." Natsumi's expression looked concerned. "Perhaps you should've stayed home today."

"I'm fine." Kiichigo sat up and stretched her arms out in front of her. She hung her backpack on the side of her desk and pulled out a pencil. "The bell is about to ring. You'd better get back to your desk, or else Shiyumi-sensei will kill you."

"Yeah." Natsumi turned and headed back to her seat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kiichi-chan! Wake up!"

Kiichigo moaned and lifted her head off her desk. Natsumi, Satou, and Koumi, Satou's twin sister, were standing around her desk, staring down at her. "EHHH!" Kiichigo cried, leaping out of her desk.

"You fell asleep!" Satou exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I figured that out when I woke up!" Kiichigo mumbled, smoothing her skirt down. "What's happening? Did I miss something?"

"Only all of fourth period," Koumi pointed out bluntly. Kiichigo groaned. "So everyone is going to lunch now?"

"Yeah. Gosh, you really are tired today." Natsumi opened Kiichigo's backpack and got out her lunch for her. "Let's eat outside. The rain's stopped."

"But it's still so wet," Satou said, shuddering.

"We can just dry it off. Sensei probably has a towel we can use." Natsumi headed towards the door.

When they found a bench outside, Natsumi opened her bento box. "Yum! Sweet and sour pork. My favorite! What do you have?" She leaned over to see Kiichigo's lunch. Keiichiro was a great cook, and he always made Kiichigo and Gureapu's lunches.

"Rice balls and squid fried soba." Suddenly Kiichigo smelled something. It smelled wonderful: sweet yet smoky and oh-so mouthwatering. She watched as Natsumi began to pick out the carrots from her pork.

"Why aren't you eating those?" Kiichigo asked, her eyes wide. Why would anyone pick out the best part of the meal? Carrots were so delicious!

Natsumi shrugged. "I had carrots yesterday for lunch _and_ dinner. I'm just not hungry for them today."

"C...can I have them?" Kiichigo had to clasp her hands in her lap in order to restrain them from reaching out and grabbing the carrots from Natsumi's lunch.

Natsumi gave her friend a strange look. "Sure, whatever you want."

"Thanks...you're the best friend ever!" Kiichigo stabbed each carrot slice with one of her chopsticks and ate them in one bite. "Mmm. They're so good!"

Natsumi laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Girls, you need to focus! Our first performance is in a week!"

Kiichigo took a quick drink from her water bottle and tried to erase from her mind everything that had been strange that day. That dream, her mother, being so tired, craving carrots so much...she just needed to concentrate on cheerleading for now.

"All right. I'm going to give everyone 10 minutes to practice with friends. Critique each other, make sure there's nothing wrong." The coach sat down in the grass and watched the girls.

Kiichigo, Satou, and Natsumi all gathered together. "Let's practice."

"I'll sit out for this one, and you guys can perform first," Satou volunteered. "I'll count."

Kiichigo and Natsumi backed up and got into their beginning position.

"One, two, three, four..."

At the part in the routine where the girls toss their pom-poms into the air, Natsumi's went high. _Really_ high; perhaps 15 feet into the air. A gust of wind blew, sending it flying in the opposite direction.

"I'll get it." Suddenly, Kiichigo jumped up, her arm reaching for the pom. A few seconds later her feet hit the ground and she handed it back to Natsumi. But her friends were staring at her in awe.

"What?" Kiichigo asked, blushing. "Is there something on my face?"

"No...you jumped so high!" Satou exclaimed.

"Eh...I did?"

"I was?"

"Yeah! I'm not exaggerating!"

"Ehh! That's weird!" It was at that point when Kiichigo really knew something strange was happening.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This math homework is too hard..." Kiichigo muttered, resting her chin in her hand.

"That's because you were asleep during math," Natsumi joked. Kiichigo growled playfully at her friend. "Well, I'm not good at math anyways, so it's no surprise that I don't understand this one bit."

"I can help you, if you want." Natsumi glanced over at Kiichigo's math workbook. "Wha-? You're only on number 1!"

"Like I said, I don't understand this one bit." Kiichigo leaned back in her chair and stretched. "You wanna take a break? We can go to the park."

Natsumi put her pencil down and closed her workbook. "Sure. Let's do it."

The sky was growing cloudy again; occasionally the sun would disappear behind a dark gray cloud. The wind was just starting to pick up again, but it was more of a thick, humid breeze.

"It's not turning out to be a very pretty day," Natsumi commented as they approached the park. "Doesn't look like anyone thought about coming to the park."

Kiichigo nodded in agreement, but said nothing. She was feeling weird...a spot on her hip was just tingling and stinging like crazy. She felt a bit dizzy as well, as though the ground were trembling.

"Are you okay, Kiichi-chan?" Natsumi stepped in front of her friend. "You look pale."

"Eh? I'm fine."

"We can go back to my house, if you want..."

"It's okay! I was just feeling weird for a second."

Natsumi eyed Kiichigo, but said nothing more. "Well, at least the cherry blossom trees are blooming. They look gorgeous."

"Yeah. I love cherry blossoms." Kiichigo struggled to speak. Something bad was about to happen...she just felt it.

"Hey, ladies!"

A male's voice suddenly called out to them. The girls spun around, searching wildly for the source of the voice.

"Up here!"

Kiichigo's eyes fell upon a kid with tall, pointy ears. He had golden-brown hair and appeared to be floating. Yes, floating, right above the ground.

"How did you get up there?" Natsumi cried. "That's not possible!"

"How did _you_ get down _there?"_ he shot back. "The name's Toffee. What's yours?"

"Why does it matter? You're practically _flying!"_ Natsumi argued.

"All right; you're starting to piss me off." Toffee held out his hands; in one was a levitating jellyfish-like thing, and in the other was a squirrel. He clasped his hands together and the squirrel started to glow as the jellyfish thing entered its body.

"What is that?" Natsumi shouted. "What are you doing to the poor squirrel?"

"This? Oh, this is my anima." Toffee looked amused as the squirrel grew giant. "I call this one, Squirrel Anima. Go, squirrel!"

The squirrel, now at least 60 feet tall, gave a loud roar. It turned and swept its tail forward, smacking Natsumi straight back into the bushes.

"Natsumi-chan!" Kiichigo shrieked. She dashed over to her friend, but the squirrel slapped its tail at her, sending her flying. She landed hard on her butt and winced. The squirrel turned around, lifting its paw as though it were about to strike her again. Kiichigo curled into a tight ball and squeezed her eyes closed. _I'm going to die. I'm going to be killed by a floating 10-year-old and his giant squirrel._

When Kiichigo opened her eyes, she was sitting on a tree branch with a familiar man standing next to her. Kiichigo blinked a few times. "Dad?"

Ryou smiled. "Kiichigo?"

"Wha...how did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Then how did I get here? I mean, in the tree?"

"I kind of...swooped in to save the day."

"What is that giant squirrel thing?"

"A karima anima. It's basically a harmless animal fused with a tiny alien, which was the floating thing that looked like a jellyfish." Ryou seemed to know all the answers.

Kiichigo leaned against the tree trunk and shakily rose to her feet. "I thought the aliens were finished with Earth!"

"Yes, they were," Ryou said bitterly, "but they've come back, 25 years later. You see, Toffee is Tart and Pudding's son. When Tart left about 16 years ago, he took Baby Toffee with him because he was an alien too. Now Toffee is the head of the alien group that has invaded Earth again."

"And what exactly are we going to do about this?"

"Well, you're going to transform with this." Ryou placed something smooth and oval-shaped in Kiichigo's hand. It was a golden pendant with a reddish-pink mark on it. "What is this?"

"Your Mew pendant," Ryou responded. "Now, go get 'em, tiger."

"Ehh? I can't just..." Kiichigo was cut off as Ryou shoved her. Hard. She felt herself teeter on the branch, and eventually fall.

In a few seconds, along with a huge flash of light, Kiichigo landed on the ground with a soft _tap_ of her feet. She glanced down; how did she _do_ that? Then she noticed that her shoes weren't her normal black school shoes. They were red, ankle-length boots with hot pink bows tied at the ankles. Her hands weren't the same either; they were covered in red gloves, wrapped in a hot pink ribbon at the wrist, and splitting into two small red halves above the ribbon. Kiichigo glanced down at her body and widened her eyes. In place of her green-and-white school uniform was a red dress with hot pink fuzz lining the top. Around her waist was a hot pink ribbon that tied into a big bow at the back, and the bottom of the red dress split into two halves, creating a V-shape at her hips and flaring outwards. The halves fell just above her knees and were also lined with hot pink fuzz. Her skirt was hot pink, and around her right thigh was a red garter with hot pink fuzzy lining. At her upper arms were two puffy red armbands, also lined with hot pink fuzz. Her hair was still red, but shined with a hot pink undertone. It was in two long pigtails tied up with hot pink bows. Around her neck, the pendant hung from a red choker lined with hot pink fuzz. The thing that freaked Kiichigo out the most, though, was the pair of white rabbit ears sticking up from behind her pigtails, and the long white cattail that poked out from her dress. There was also a hot pink bow tied around the end.

"It worked! Thank goodness." Kiichigo heard her father breathe from the tree, thanks to her now all-hearing ears. She glared up at him. "What did you do to me? I don't want to be a Mew Mew!"

"You have to face your destiny, Mew Raspberry!" Ryou called back.

_Mew Raspberry?_ Anger boiled in her chest, and she screamed, "I am _not_ Mew Raspberry! I'm Kiichigo!"

"Are we going to just sit here and work out our father-daughter issues, or are we going to fight?" Toffee shouted, interrupting the two bickering relatives. "Squirrel anima, attack!"

Mew Raspberry spun around, widening her now reddish-pink eyes as the squirrel anima charged towards her. It opened its mouth, revealing huge yellow teeth and roared. Mew Raspberry covered her fuzzy white ears in pain. _Why did Dad have to make me part rabbit?_ The squirrel lifted its paw up, creating a ball of light in the air. The light soon formed into an acorn, and the squirrel chucked it at Mew Raspberry. It exploded on the ground just as she leapt into the air, landing in a nearby tree. _Acorn bombs! Of course!_ Just as she thought those words, the squirrel anima hurled another acorn at the tree. Mew Raspberry screamed as she fell to the ground, landing on her side and knocking the air out of her. Another bomb sent her flying into the trunk of a tree that stood right next to the bush that the unconscious Natsumi lay behind.

As Mew Raspberry struggled for breath, Toffee laughed. "If you're the strongest of this new Mew Mew team, the others will be pieces of cake to destroy!"

His golden eyes flickered to the bush beside Mew Raspberry. Natsumi's shoes poked out from the leaves at the bottom, and a grin slowly formed on his face. "And it looks like I get a freebie. Perhaps dinner for my squirrel anima…"

Words began to form in Mew Raspberry's head. "Raspberry…Raspberry Baton!"

A glowing rod of light appeared in front of Mew Raspberry, making her lift her head weakly. It formed into a red baton, wrapped a hot pink ribbon, with hot pink bows on either end. She smiled and grabbed it, heaving herself to her feet. More words were coming to her head. "Ribbon…"

"Ha! You don't even know your own attack phrase!" Toffee sneered. "Finish her off, squirrel anima!"

Just as the squirrel anima formed another acorn bomb, Mew Raspberry began to twirl her baton and shouted with all her might, "Ribbon…Raspberry Shock!" She tossed the baton into the air and caught it, holding it high above her head, as a lightning bolt flew from the top end and into the squirrel. It sizzled, scorching from the electricity, and began to glow as it shrunk down into the size of a regular squirrel. The jellyfish-like object exited the squirrel's body, and the little rodent skittered away in fear.

Toffee howled in anger. "Dammit! Where did you get the strength to defeat it?" His eyes twinkled. "Oh, that's right. You're Mew Ichigo's daughter, aren't you?"

Mew Raspberry narrowed her eyes. "Go back to where you came from, Toffee, unless you want to be struck by lightning!"

"Make me!"

Mew Raspberry twirled her baton once more. "Ribbon, Raspberry…"

"All right, all right! I'm going!" Toffee slowly faded into the trees until he was gone.

Mew Raspberry fell to her knees, feeling exhaustion and shock setting into her battered body. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see her father. Tears filled her eyes and she glanced down at the ground. "I'm sorry, Dad…"

"What for?"

"I'm not as strong as Mom was. I was almost killed because I'm so weak."

Ryou kneeled down beside her. "But you _weren't_ killed. You found the strength within yourself to get up and fight back, and eventually defeat the anima. That's what makes Mew Mews so strong, and that's what is making you just as strong as your mother, if not stronger."

"Really?" Mew Raspberry looked up at him. He wiped a tear away with his pointer finger. "Really. Don't cry; you don't look good in tears."

The shock melted away as Mew Raspberry flung herself at her father, hugging him around his neck. He flinched, not being the touchy-feely type, but quickly got over it and hugged his daughter back.

"Now, what are we going to do about your friend?" Ryou asked, eyeing the bush in which she lay unconscious.

"Oh! Natsumi-chan!" Mew Raspberry leapt to her feet and raced over to the bush, peering through the leaves to see her friend's face. Her eyes were closed, much to Mew Raspberry's relief. "Why don't we take her back to her house and pretend like she'd fallen asleep?"

Ryou nodded. "Good idea. I'll carry her." He lifted Natsumi into his arms and began to head out of the park.

"Wait!" Mew Raspberry cried. "I can't just go strolling down the street like this!"

"Oh, yeah," Ryou laughed, "just imagine yourself in your normal form."

Mew Raspberry closed her eyes, picturing herself in her green-and-white school uniform, and opened her eyes again to glance at her hands. They were bare, and her feet were back into their black school shoes. She glanced behind her and sighed in relief when she saw that the white cattail was gone. "Thank goodness!"

"Come on, let's get her home," Ryou said, glancing down at Natsumi in his arms.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kiichigo?"

She jumped when she heard Natsumi cry out her name. "Y-yes?"

"Are you all right?" Natsumi leapt to her feet. "Where's that Toffee guy?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiichigo asked, trying to sound confused. "Are _you_ all right?"

"I-I'm fine!" Natsumi assured her. "But what happened to Toffee, and the giant squirrel…?"

Kiichigo watched as Natsumi rose from her chair and wandered around the kitchen as though searching for something. "Maybe you should sit back down, Natsumi-chan. You were probably dreaming."

"But I wasn't!" Natsumi's face turned red. "Remember, you didn't get your math homework, so we went to the park, and…"

"You're right, I didn't understand the math homework, but you fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. We never went to the park." Kiichigo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Then why does my head hurt so much?" Natsumi slumped down in her chair again and rubbed her head.

"You must've had a really realistic dream," Kiichigo said. She glanced down at the time on her phone and widened her eyes as though she were surprised. "Oh! Wow, it's already a quarter till 6! I'd better get home." She shoved her homework and pencil case into her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. "Thank you for letting me stay here!"

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Natsumi apologized. "Let me walk you to the door." She unlocked and opened her front door, letting Kiichigo walk past her. "I hope you feel better. See you tomorrow, Natsumi-chan!" She turned and hopped off the porch, turning onto the sidewalk.

"Bye, Kiichi-chan!" Natsumi called from the doorway, a dazed expression still spread across her face.

_I feel bad for lying to her,_ Kiichigo thought as she made her way home, _but what else was I supposed to do? I can't very well say, 'Oh, that wasn't a dream! I'm actually Mew Raspberry now, following in my mother's footsteps in order to save Tokyo from evil aliens!'_ She sighed, neither in happiness nor sadness. _Well, I guess my life is just about to get interesting._

**~End Episode 1~**

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I really hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Here is a list of the Mew Mews' daughters:**

**Shirogane Kiichigo/Mew Raspberry (age 12)**

**Tasuku Okashi/Mew Candy (age 13)**

**Tasuku Momoka/Mew Peach (age 11)**

**Fong Mangou/Mew Mango (age 10)**

**Midorikawa Suika/Mew Watermelon (age 13)**

**Aizawa Supaiminto/Mew Spearmint (age 12)**

**Aizawa Kurimu/Mew Cream (age 15)**

**Akasaka Gureapu/Mew Grape (age 14)**

**Akaii Satou/Mew Sugar (age 12)**

**Akaii Koumi/Mew Spice (age 12)**

**The second chapter will be up soon, so I hope ya'll have an awesome day! :)**


	2. Episode 2

"Good morning!" Kiichigo greeted as she burst into Room 7-C. Her classmates glanced up and greeted her back as she headed to her desk. Satou bounced over to her. "Kiichi-chan! Are you going to Supaiminto-san's ballet performance this Saturday?"

Supaiminto was the 12-year-old daughter of Minto and Kisshu. She took after her mother by being a phenomenal ballerina, and had taken lessons since she was 2.. The only time she and Kiichigo had ever associated, they had a play date at the park when they were about 5 years old. They were building sand castles in the sandbox, and Kiichigo was so proud of hers. "Supaiminto-chan, do you like my castle?" Kiichigo asked. Supaiminto had snarled at it. "It's nowhere near as good as mine." She motioned to it. She had pulled several flowers from the park's private garden and stuck them into her sand castle.

"But you're not allowed to pick those flowers!" Kiichigo pointed out.

Supaiminto shrugged. "Who cares? Mine's better than yours." Then, she did every Kindergartener's worst nightmare: kicked over her sand castle.

Since then, Kiichigo had never been fond of her; however she always tried to be pleasant to her.

"Eh? She's got a performance?" Kiichigo tilted her head as she placed her backpack onto her desk. "I didn't know! Yes, I'll be going."

"Great!" Satou chirped. "I can't wait. Remember last year's performance?"

Kiichigo nodded. "She was wonderful. I can't wait, either."

"Akaii, Satou-san! Why are you not in your seat?" Shiyumi-sensei, the class' homeroom and Japanese teacher, walked into the classroom and slammed the door shut. "The bell is about to ring!"

"Ah! I'm sorry, Sensei!" Satou dashed across the room to the second seat in the first row, right behind her twin. "Gomen nasai!"

"You must come to class 10 minutes before lunch is over to clean the classroom, Akaii-san," Shiyumi-sensei ordered. Satou hung her head. "Yes, Sensei."

Once attendance had been taken, she gave some announcements. "Today is a B day, so math will be first period. Yamamoto-sensei told me to warn you that there would be a pop quiz."

The whole class seemed to break into frenzy, yanking out their math notebooks to study. Kiichigo turned to Natsumi and wailed. "Why did I have to fall asleep in math yesterday…?"

**~TMM2G Episode 2: Ribbon, Spearmint Gust! Supaiminto-san's Wonderful Ballet Performance!~**

"Hi, Keiichiro-san!" Kiichigo greeted as she entered the family kitchen with Satou. The tall black-haired man was putting a container of rice for the girls' lunches into the fridge. He turned and smiled at them. "Hi, Kiichigo-chan, Satou-chan. Does Koumi-chan have Judo club today?"

Kiichigo nodded. "And Gureapu-san has swimming club. May we get a snack?"

"Of course." Keiichiro opened the fridge again. "What do you want to eat?"

Kiichigo studied the foods. "How about…fruit salad?"

Satou nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds great! What should we put in it?"

"Strawberries, bananas, melon, blueberries, raspberries…" Kiichigo pulled out the containers of berries while Satou got the melon and bananas from the bowl on the island of the kitchen.

"We've also got kiwis and pineapple," Keiichiro said, holding up the two fruits.

"Great!" Kiichigo and Satou chirped in unison.

As the two girls chopped the fruits, Ryou entered the kitchen. "Hey, girls."

Kiichigo smiled at him. "Hi, Dad."

"Ask him!" Satou whispered, nudging Kiichigo's arm. She nodded. "Um, are we going to Supaiminto-san's ballet performance on Saturday?"

Ryou paused for about a millisecond, and then continued along with his calm demeanor, opening the cabinet and getting out a cup. "I was planning on dropping you off there. Why?"

"Oh, I was just asking." Kiichigo continued slicing the strawberries into halves. "Wait! Aren't you and Mom going to stay and watch?"

Ryou shook his head as he filled his cup with water. "In case you've forgotten, the café is open on Saturdays."

"You can't close early?"

"It's not that simple." He turned and left with his cup of water, disappearing up the stairs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, girls, we're going to be doing our baton drills," the coach announced. A few groans spread across the cheerleading team. The coach blew her whistle. "Don't complain, girls. I'm tired of hearing batons hit the ground during our baton routine!"

Kiichigo tossed her pom poms onto the ground beside her and picked up her baton, taking a quick sip of water from her clear hot pink water bottle.

"You know how the drills work," the coach called, "every blow of the whistle is a toss. If you drop your baton, 10 push-ups. If you drop it twice, 20 push-ups, and so on."

Kiichigo began to twirl her baton, and whenever she heard the coach blow her whistle, she tossed it. _I wonder if the others are Mew Mews. Satou and Koumi and Gureapu, and the others. Am I joining my mom and her friends, or am I the leader of a new team?_

Kiichigo heard the clatter of a baton hitting the ground, and the coach calling someone's name. From her peripheral view, she could see one of her teammates getting onto the ground to do push-ups. Kiichigo struggled to keep her focus as more thoughts plagued her mind. _Why did Dad seem so edgy when I asked him about Supaiminto-san's performance? Why isn't he going to stay and watch? Is Minto going to come? What if Supaiminto-san—_ Kiichigo's eyes widened as she realized something, but before she could think anymore about it, she heard the clatter of another baton.

"Shirogane-san! Ten push-ups, please!" the coach ordered.

"Eh?" Kiichigo glanced down at her hand, and then at the ground. Her baton was lying there, and her hand was empty. She hadn't even realized that she'd dropped it.

"Shirogane-san!" The coach appeared to be growing impatient, so Kiichigo reluctantly got to her knees and began to do push-ups.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kiichi-chan! Are you almost ready to go?" Gureapu was banging on her door. Kiichigo jumped and hollered back, "Yep! Just hang on a second!"

Kiichigo pulled the sides of her hair back into a half-ponytail and tied a navy-and-white checkered ribbon around it. She then slipped her feet into a pair of navy flats and gazed at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a navy-and-white checkered sundress and had a small white purse over her shoulder. She'd tied another navy-and-white checkered ribbon around one of the straps to match her dress. She grabbed her cell phone and Mew pendant off her desk.

"Coming!" She flung open her door to see Gureapu standing there in a black spaghetti-strap sundress with very thin white vertical stripes. Little black buttons lined the center of the chest, and there were little bows on the tops of the straps. She was wearing black flats and looked rather uncomfortable to be wearing a dress.

"You look nice," Kiichigo commented. Gureapu's face turned red. "Uh…thanks. My mom made me wear it." Her eyes flicked to Kiichigo's hand. "What's that?"

Kiichigo gulped, realizing that she was still holding her Mew pendant, which she'd meant to slip into her purse. "Um…just some jewelry that Satou left here. I'm gonna return it to her when I see her." She quickly shoved it into her purse pocket and closed her bedroom door behind her. "Well, shall we go?"

"Yep." The two girls headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ryou was sitting at the table, his head on his fists.

"Hey, Dad, we're ready," Kiichigo greeted. Ryou jumped. "Oh, okay. Let's go, then."

Kiichigo eyed her father, but opened the door and headed to the car.

It took about 15 minutes to get to the auditorium that the ballet performance was being held, and when Ryou dropped the two girls off, he whispered to Kiichigo, "You've got your Mew pendant, right?"

Kiichigo nodded. "Why?"

"Just making sure," he murmured. "It's important to always have it with you. You never know when something might happen, and since you're the only known Mew right now, you've got a lot of responsibilities." He handed her 1000 yen. "For you and Gureapu, in case you want any snacks."

Kiichigo smiled and put the money in her purse. "Thanks, Dad. Bye!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How many numbers is Supaiminto-san in?" Satou asked, leaning over to look at Kiichigo's program. Kiichigo flipped through it. "Hmm…she's in a small ensemble here, a solo here, and…a group performance here."

"Her ensemble is first!" Satou exclaimed.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the crowd hushed as the curtains opened, revealing 5 girls standing in different poses. Kiichigo immediately spotted Supaiminto in the middle; she was the shortest, being the youngest in the advanced class. She was in a beautiful shimmery dark green leotard with a lighter green tutu, shimmery green tights, and dark green ballet slippers. She also had two dark green ribbons tied around each wrist. The other girls were dressed in the same outfits, but in pink, yellow, blue, and purple. As the girls danced wonderfully in sync, they untied each others' ribbons around their wrists and let them flutter to the stage floor. The song sounded as though it were about breaking free of chains. When they gracefully walked off stage, the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping.

After several more dances not involving Supaiminto, the intermission came. Kiichigo and her friends bought flowers to give to Supaiminto after the show, and some roses to toss onstage after her solo.

Finally, after two more dances, Supaiminto's solo was on. She stepped lightly onto the stage and began to dance. Her twirls, her leaps, her expressions…they were flawless. It was hard for Kiichigo to dislike her, watching her dance like that.

About halfway into the dance, Kiichigo's heart began to drum in her ears and she broke out in a cold sweat. She glanced at Satou, to her left. She looked fine, and was smiling from ear to ear. Gureapu, to her right, looked bored, but was watching Supaiminto's every move.

When the dance ended, Kiichigo's friends began to toss roses onto the stage, cheering loudly. Kiichigo leapt out of her seat. "Get up! Come on! We have to go!"

"What's the matter, Kiichi-chan?" Satou asked over the cheering. "You look really pale."

"We need to get out of here before—" Kiichigo couldn't finish her sentence. The ground began to shake violently. People screamed, grabbing their belongings, pulling their children close, and pouring out of the auditorium. Satou lurched to the side, stumbling into Koumi. "An earthquake!"

"This is no earthquake…" Kiichigo murmured to herself, pulling her Mew pendant out of her purse.

Gureapu gave Kiichigo a shove. "Come on! We've got to get out!"

Kiichigo ignored her and leapt over the chairs in front of her, heaving herself onto the stage. She could hear Gureapu shouting her name behind her. Supaiminto was daintily trying to hop off the stage.

"Supaiminto-san! You need to get out of here!" Kiichigo gasped.

"Yeah, I figured that out already!" Supaiminto hissed. "And what about you?"

Before Kiichigo could answer, a loud roar filled her ears. The ground jerked violently, causing Kiichigo and Supaiminto to fall to their knees.

As she struggled to her feet, Kiichigo suddenly felt hot, wet breath on her back. She slowly turned to see a giant dog baring its teeth, saliva dripping from its enormous mouth.

"Rika!" Supaiminto shrieked. The dog roared along with her. It turned, lifted its massive tail, and swung it at them, sending them flying across the stage and crashing into the wings. Kiichigo yelped in pain as she slammed into a rack with ballet dresses hung on it. She kissed her Mew pendant and shouted, "Mew Mew Raspberry! Metamorphosis!"

In a flash of hot pink light, Mew Raspberry landed on the ground and turned to Supaiminto, who was huddled against the wall, staring at her. "You're…you're a…"

"Supaiminto-san, come with me." Mew Raspberry held out her red-gloved hand. "I'll get you to safety. You just have to trust me."

"But…what about Rika?" Supaiminto gazed at the dog anima. "She's my dog, and I love her very much!"

"Mew Raspberry!" a voice yelled from somewhere above their heads. Mew Raspberry glanced up to see her father perched up on the stage lights behind the curtain.

"Dad?" Mew Raspberry cried. "What are you doing up there? You could fall!"

Ryou didn't respond; suddenly a fuzzy pink ball with red wings flew up to her and spit something at Supaiminto. "New Mew! New Mew!" it squealed.

Supaiminto caught the object in her hands and stared at it. It was a golden pendant, similar to the one on Mew Raspberry's choker, but the Mew mark in the middle was dark green and was a different shape. Supaiminto pointed to herself. "Me? A Mew Mew?"

"Yes!" the fuzzy pink thing squeaked. It bobbed back up to Ryou, its fluffy red puffball of a tail swinging behind it.

"You have to transform now!" Mew Raspberry urged. "And hurry! I think the anima is getting angry!" she added when she heard a low growl and felt the ground tremble with each paw-step the dog took towards them.

"I don't know how!" Supaiminto clutched the pendant close to her chest, squeezing it. "Mew Mew…Mew…I can't, Kiichigo-san!" Tears spilled from her dark green eyes. "I don't want to hurt Rika!"

"Don't cry!" Mew Raspberry wiped a tear away. "Just calm down and listen to your heart." She spun around and darted onto the stage towards the dog anima. It roared, clearly pleased to have something to fight. _If I could just hold it off for a bit, Supaiminto can focus and figure out how to transform!_

"Raspberry Baton!" Her pink and red baton appeared in her hand, and she began to twirl it. "Ribbon, Raspberry Shock!"

The lightning bolt shot out of her baton, but the dog leapt over it and landed right in front of Mew Raspberry, causing her to fall onto her rear. She winced, scrambling away from the dog. _It dodged my attack! This anima is much stronger than the squirrel one!_

Mew Raspberry leapt to her feet, realizing that she was going towards the wing that Supaiminto was in. _I've got to get the dog away from her!_

She crouched down a bit, gathering momentum, and sprung high into the air across the stage towards the opposite wing. That was clearly not a great idea, because the dog lifted its paw and slammed Mew Raspberry to the floor, pinning her down on her stomach. Mew Raspberry squirmed from underneath the dog's colossal forepaw, feelings its claws scraping her arms. "Supaiminto!" she cried weakly. "Please…" The air was escaping from her lungs and she struggled to stay conscious…

"Ribbon, Spearmint Gust!"

A huge gust of wind flew towards the dog, knocking it off Mew Raspberry. She craned her neck, grinning when she saw Supaiminto, now Mew Spearmint. She was wearing a mid-tone green dress similar to her mother, Minto's, with dark green fuzz lining the top. At the bottom of the dress, there was a dark green ribbon tied in two bows at the side. The bottom edge was lined with jagged translucent green material. She had long dark green gloves that went up to the puffy green, dark-green-fuzzy-lined arm garters, with more jagged translucent green material sticking up from the tops of the garters. Her dark green knee-length boots were similar, with bows on either side and more translucent material at the top. Her leg garter and choker were green with dark green fuzzy lining, and her hair was now down and dark green. Atop her head was a pair of wolf ears, like Zakuro's, but instead of gray they were white, and a white wolf tail stuck out from underneath her dress. In her hands was a pair of green fans with dark green ribbons tied at the bottoms.

Mew Raspberry leapt to her feet and spun around to face the anima, which was just clambering to its paws. "Now, to finish this guy off. Ribbon, Raspberry Shock!"

As the lightning electrocuted the anima, Mew Raspberry could see that it was shrinking, shrinking, until it returned to its normal size. The tiny alien flew out of the dog, and Mew Raspberry watched as the fuzzy pink thing bobbed over to it and swallowed it whole. The dog, Rika, bounded over to Mew Spearmint and leapt into her arms. "Oh, Rika-chan! I'm so sorry I had to hurt you!" She suddenly held out her dog and stared at her. "How did you get out of my dressing room?"

"Curse you, Mew Raspberry," came a familiar voice. Toffee was hovering there in the opposite wing, his arms crossed.

"Toffee?" Mew Raspberry felt disgust for the little kid rising in her throat.

"And now there's another brat to deal with." Toffee glared at Mew Spearmint.

"Who are you calling _brat?"_ Mew Spearmint hissed. "You're, like, 10 years old!"

Toffee's face turned beet red. "What does that matter, wolf girl? I'm older in alien years!"

"Well, this is Earth!" Mew Raspberry pointed out. "Now, are you gonna leave, or do we have to _make_ you leave? We're not here to babysit you!"

Toffee looked as though he were about to explode. "I'm not a baby!" he shrieked as he disappeared.

Mew Raspberry glanced at Mew Spearmint, and, overflowing with happiness, hugged her and exclaimed, "We did it!"

Mew Spearmint didn't look near as happy. "He ruined my ballet performance."

Mew Raspberry suddenly realized that she hadn't even been able to finish the show. She put her hand on Mew Spearmint's shoulder. "Don't be sad. You got to perform your solo, and everyone loved you. There's always next year."

Mew Spearmint glanced up at her, and, upon seeing her smiling, smiled as well. "I guess so. Thank you, Mew Raspberry, for saving Rika and me."

"Hey, I didn't save you." Mew Raspberry shyly put her hand behind her head. "Thank you for, well, attacking your dog and saving _me_. I think she's going to be fine."

Mew Spearmint held Rika out to her. "Do you…want to hold her?"

A grin slowly formed on Mew Raspberry's face as she took the dog and cradled her in her arms. "Aww, she's such a sweetie!" she laughed as Rika licked her on the cheek.

"I think she likes you!" Mew Spearmint giggled.

"I can't imagine why…I _am_ part cat, after all."

"That's her way of thanking you."

"You both did wonderful." This voice belonged to a male. Mew Raspberry turned to see Ryou walking towards them. "Dad! How did you get down from there?"

He shrugged and held out a hot pink fluff-ball. "Here. This is yours."

"What is it?" Mew Raspberry passed Rika to Mew Spearmint and took the fluffy thing. Two eyes popped open, and she flinched. A pair of small red wings flipped out from the sides, and a tail with a red puff at the end appeared. There was also a pair of red ears on the top of its head.

"That's R3000, a robot I made. It's kind of like Masha's little sibling." Ryou motioned to the bigger, lighter pink fluff-ball that had devoured the tiny alien that came out of the dog. Masha had bigger eyes than did R3000, but otherwise they looked the same. "This one is yours to keep."

Mew Raspberry smiled. "It's so cute! Thanks, Dad!"

Voices could be heard from the entrance of the auditorium. Ryou rose to his feet. "You girls had better change back, before anyone sees you."

"Oh…how do I…?" Mew Spearmint stammered.

"Just imagine yourself in your normal state. Like this." Mew Raspberry closed her eyes, pictured herself in her navy-and-white checkered sundress, and glanced down at her clothes. There it was, just like before.

Mew Spearmint closed her eyes and, after a flash of green light, reopened them. She was in her leotard and tutu again. She lifted Rika into her arms and said, "I'm going to put her back in my dressing room."

Kiichigo nodded and turned to ask her dad what to do then, but he was already gone.

"Kiichi-chan!"

She was suddenly bowled into by Satou. "Where were you? We were looking for you everywhere!"

"Yeah, we thought you'd gotten trapped in here, na no da!" Mangou, Pudding's daughter, exclaimed.

"I—I did," Kiichigo lied. "There were too many people blocking the exits."

"We were surprised when you suddenly ran off and got on the stage," Satou explained.

Kiichigo glanced up where Supaiminto had left and smiled slightly. "I just wanted to make sure Supaiminto-chan was all right."

"Supaiminto-_chan?"_ Satou repeated. "I didn't think you liked her."

Kiichigo smiled. "She's not so bad after all. I guess she just needed a second chance."

**~End Episode 2~**

**Here's the 2nd chapter, already! Sorry both chapters are so long. And don't you just love my overall theme of FRIENDSHIP? :D Wasn't this chapter so sickeningly sweet? I know. It's great. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed and have an awesome day! :)**


	3. Episode 3

"What should I do with you, R3000?" Kiichigo wondered aloud, balancing the little puff on her pointer finger. "Hmm…that's not a good name. I should name you something."

R3000 nuzzled her cheek, making a purring noise.

"Aww, you're just so sweet," Kiichigo cooed. "I know! How about Amai-chan?"

Its subtle purr turned into a high-pitched squeal. Kiichigo clapped her hands over her ears. "Shh! Amai-chan!"

She heard a bang on her door over the squealing. "Kiichigo-san! Shut up in there!"

It was Gureapu!

Kiichigo grabbed the little robot and shoved it into her desk drawer, quieting it. "S-sorry, Gureapu-san!"

She opened the door. "What _was_ that?"

"Oh, um…" Kiichigo racketed her brain for a reasonable excuse. "I was…practicing my recorder!" She grabbed the milky white rod-shaped instrument off her desk, shoved it into her mouth, and blew. It screeched, just a couple pitches below Amai-chan's squeal.

"Well, you sound horrible," Gureapu grumbled. "You should probably keep practicing if you want to pass your test."

"Yep, thanks for the advice!" Kiichigo called as Gureapu stepped out of the room. Once the door was closed, Kiichigo sighed, relaxing and letting her recorder fall to the floor. Amai-chan flew from the desk drawer and nuzzled Kiichigo as though apologizing. "Don't worry," she assured it, petting it on the head. "I forgive you. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Amai-chan squeaked, much quieter this time.

"So, Dad says I need to have you with me at all times," Kiichigo said. "He says that Mom kept Masha on her phone as a cell phone strap."

Amai-chain's eyes sparkled as though it knew what to do. It shrunk to a smaller size and flew over to her cell phone. A string came from its head and attached itself to Kiichigo's cell phone.

"Good job!" Kiichigo exclaimed, petting its head. "Now, to do my homework." She spun around in her desk chair to face the sheet of math drills that lay there. Sighing, Kiichigo picked up her pencil and began to work.

The sound of her phone ringing startled Kiichigo. She picked it up and answered, "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kiichigo-chan! Good afternoon!" It was Suika Midorikawa, the 13-year-old daughter of Lettuce and Pai. She was sweet and cheerful, and she was good friends with Kiichigo.

"Hi, Suika-chan! What's up?" Kiichigo leaned back in her chair.

"Well, since it's getting hotter outside and all, my mom offered to take us to the beach this weekend," Suika explained. "We'll visit the beach Saturday afternoon, stay the night in our beach house, and then go to the beach again on Sunday before we come home."

"That sounds awesome!" Kiichigo leapt excitedly to her feet.

"I just wanted to make sure you were available; my mom said she could call your parents to ask permission."

"Thanks, Suika-chan! I'm super excited!"

"Me, too. Well, I'll see you then!"

**~TMM2G Episode 3: Ribbon, Watermelon Slice! Beach Time, Everyone!~**

"Ahh! The weather is perfect!" Kiichigo leapt out of the van and shielded her eyes with her hand. She felt her feet sinking into the warm sand, heard the crashing of the waves against the shore, smelled the sea salt in the air, and couldn't have been happier.

"The ocean!" Mangou squealed. She tossed her bag onto the sand, kicked off her flip-flops, and darted out across the beach.

"Mangou-chan!" Lettuce called after them. "I need to show you our beach house!"

The young blond stopped in her tracks and sulked back to the group.

Kiichigo smiled, grabbed her own suitcase, and followed Lettuce along the sidewalk towards the far side of the beach. The house was on a pier, creating a beautiful view from the front window, and allowing the girls to come straight from inside and into the water. If they wanted to be on the sand, all they had to do was walk down the pier and find a spot.

"This house is beautiful!" Satou's blue eyes widened as she gazed around.

"There are 3 bedrooms," Lettuce explained, "one has two beds, and the other two have one bed each. You'll have to share a bed with someone else; I'm sorry. The beds are queen-sized, though, so you'll both fit."

The whole group of girls broke into chatter, making sleeping arrangements.

Satou turned to Kiichigo. "Let's be in the big room with Koumi-chan!"

"Yeah!" Kiichigo agreed. "And who else…" She spotted Supaiminto, standing in the middle of the group, not talking to anyone.

Supaiminto-chan!" Kiichigo called to her. She glanced up, looking surprised, and walked over to her.

Kiichigo took her hands. "Let's room together!"

Supaiminto widened her eyes, and then smiled. "Yeah."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Everyone put on sunscreen, right?" Lettuce asked as they headed out the back door, which led to the edge of the pier.

"Yes!" they called in response.

They dropped their belongings on the table and began to jump into the water.

Kiichigo, Satou, Koumi, and Supaiminto all held hands, counted to three, and jumped. The coolness of the water felt amazing, such a contrast to the hot sun that had been beating down on her. She surfaced, pushing her hair out of her face. "Wahhh, it feels so nice!"

Supaiminto popped up beside her, gasping. "The water is so clear over here!"

"It's awesome!" Satou chirped. She turned, facing the shore. "Oh, look at Mangou-chan and Momo-chan."

Kiichigo turned to see Mangou and her 11-year-old friend Momoka Tasuku, daughter of Berry and Meguro, doing cartwheels in the waves. "That looks fun!"

Supaiminto floated on her back, hands behind her head. "It's a shame Kurimu-san couldn't come with us."

"Yeah," Kiichigo agreed, "although I can't really imagine her swimming." Kurimu was the 15-year-old sister of Supaiminto. She looked up to Kurimu, but she had a very distant personality.

"She would probably just lay there under an umbrella the whole time," Supaiminto laughed. "Speaking of which…I really need to work on my tan. It's almost summer vacation."

"Yeah, we may as well get a head start," Kiichigo pointed out. "But let's stay in the water a bit longer."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wahhh! Mangou-chan!"

Kiichigo lowered her sunglasses to gaze up at the little 10-year-old. She was beet red, but didn't appear to notice. "What's wrong, Satou-oneechan?"

"You're sunburned!" Satou cried. "You look like a tomato!"

"Do I?" Mangou looked at her arm. "Wahhh! I am!"

Kiichigo sat up on her towel and looked at her legs to make sure she, herself, wasn't sunburned. She and her three friends had been lying in the sun for about 20 minutes. She turned to Supaiminto. "Do I look tanner?"

Supaiminto raised her sunglasses and squinted at her. "I can't tell."

Momo stepped up beside Mangou. "Lettuce just called us for dinner!"

"Momo-chan, you don't look sunburned," Kiichigo commented. Momo nodded and eyed Mangou. "That's because I put on sunscreen."

"I was hoping to get a little darker for my gymnastics competition," Mangou whimpered, slumping over.

"Let's go eat dinner!" Satou rose to her feet and shook the sand from her towel. Kiichigo slipped on her pink rubber flip-flops to match her hot-pink-and-red ruffled bikini. "I wonder what we'll eat!"

"It smells like barbeque!" Momo commented. The six girls made their way down the pier towards the house. Everyone else was already inside, changing into dry clothes. Kiichigo, Supaiminto, Satou, and Koumi headed into their shared room and took turns in the attached bathroom. Kiichigo slipped on a red halter sundress with white Hawaiian-style floral print and a pair of red sandals. She quickly pulled her hair up into two pigtails with red hair ties that were tied into bows with white flowers in the center.

"Ehhh?" Kiichigo gaped as she stepped onto the patio facing the water. Out on the table were platters of hot dogs, hamburgers, grilled vegetables and corn-on-the-cobs, and bowls of watermelon slices and fruit punch. "Wow…so much food!"

"There's also a shaved ice stand right down the pier for dessert," Lettuce told them as they sat down with the rest of the girls. Kiichigo found a seat between Satou and Suika. "Well, dig in, everyone!"

"Time to eat!" they cried. Kiichigo helped herself to a hot dog with ketchup, watermelon, and vegetables. By the time everyone was done eating, the sun was already setting over the ocean, turning it scarlet.

"It's so beautiful," Suika breathed. "Every summer I come here for a week, and every evening I get to watch this."

"Really?" Kiichigo couldn't take her eyes off it. "Is it always this…"

"Breathtaking?" Suika finished. "No, not always. Once, I actually saw a dolphin leap out of the water over there." She pointed to where the sun was setting. "I was young then, but I remember it so clearly."

"I would, too."

There was a moment of silence across the table. It seemed as though all of Japan had stopped what they were doing to watch the sunset. Kiichigo rested her chin in her hands, letting the events of the previous week slip from her mind…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiichigo awoke with a start, panting and covered in a cold sweat. The clock beside the bed glowed 1:14 AM. All was silent, except for the very faint sound of waves crashing against the shore. Dazed, she stumbled out of bed and over to the huge window, pulling the curtains back to look outside. The ocean looked peaceful with the moon glittering above. A seagull dove down, skimming over the water with its wing. Over to the left, the beach was completely empty, the umbrellas having been folded down for the night.

But…something was not right.

"Kiichigo-chan?"

A tired sounding voice startled her and she jumped, jolting out of her sleepiness. Supaiminto was sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes. "Something is…"

"I know," Kiichigo agreed. "I feel it too."

"Should we investigate?"

Kiichigo thought for a moment. What were the chances of escaping the house without waking anyone up? Slim to none. But they had to try. "Yeah. We just need to be very quiet."

Kiichigo quickly slipped on a black tank top with a little white bow on the front at the top, a white pleated skirt, and black flip-flops. Supaiminto pulled on a dark green sundress with white accents. They grabbed their Mew pendants out of their bags, quietly opened the bedroom door, careful not to disturb Satou and Koumi, and headed into the hallway. In the room right across from them, Suika and Gureapu were asleep, and Kiichigo sweatdropped when she recognized Gureapu's snore.

They hurried down the long hallway, crept past Lettuce's room, Mangou and Momo's room, and scampered down the stairs and out the front door down the pier. The wind was starting to pick up, whipping Kiichigo's hair. The two girls walked along the shore, Supaiminto gazing into the water and Kiichigo scanning the beach.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Supaiminto murmured. Kiichigo didn't answer; she stopped when she felt a strong presence. Supaiminto gasped. "What is that?"

The ground began to tremble slightly, increasing strength until Kiichigo and Supaiminto collapsed in the sand. All of a sudden, something shot out of the water, screeching.

"Ehh?" Kiichigo cried. "What is it?"

"It's a fish anima!" Supaiminto screamed.

"Mew Mew Spearmint!"

"Mew Mew Raspberry!"

"Metamorphosis!"

The girls transformed together, landing about a foot from the water. The fish came crashing down, creating a tsunami-like wave headed straight for the shore. The two Mews only had time to cover their noses and squeeze their eyes shut before they were soaked, knocked over by the force. They resurfaced, gasping for breath, and climbing to their feet.

"Raspberry Baton!" Mew Raspberry's red-and-pink baton appeared in her hand. She began to spin it cheerleader-style. "Ribbon, Raspberry—"

"Wait!" Mew Spearmint pulled Mew Raspberry's arm down. "If you electrocute the anima, it'll travel through the water and shock us, too!"

Mew Raspberry lowered her baton. "Use your attack, then!"

"Mine won't do much," Mew Spearmint murmured. "I guess it could create a tsunami in the water, but the fish is a water animal. It won't be affected."

Mew Raspberry felt dread rise up her throat as the fish leapt out, opening its mouth and shooting a huge ball of water at them.

At first it just tingled, but after a few seconds it turned into searing pain. Mew Raspberry fell to the ground, gasping in agony. _It's chemical water!_

Mew Spearmint was beside her, clutching her arms. "Mew Raspberry…what do we…do now…?"

The fish leapt into the air again, preparing to crash into the water and create another tsunami, most likely to finish the two Mews off.

"Ribbon, Watermelon Slice!"

Mew Raspberry forced herself to glance up, despite the blinding pain that prickled on her skin. Someone in a pink-and-green Mew outfit was in the air, using a sword to slice the tail off the fish. It roared in pain and fell into the water alongside its chopped-off tail.

The new Mew landed beside Mew Spearmint and Mew Raspberry. "Are you guys okay?"

"Suika-chan?" Mew Raspberry cried. It was, indeed, the daughter of Lettuce. Her hair was now hot pink and in two long pigtails, held up by two green things with three spikes. Behind her pigtails was a pair of snow leopard ears. She was wearing a hot pink tube top that stopped just below her breasts, revealing her stomach, and was lined at the top with green fuzz. The top had tiny black oval-shaped spots on it, like watermelon seeds. The skirt was dark green and was much like Mew Raspberry in the sense that it created an upside down V-shape. However, the ends were pointed rather than just a line, like Mew Raspberry's dress was. Beneath the dark green spikes was a hot pink skirt with more watermelon-seed-like dots. Her shoes were a pair of knee-high green boots with spikes at the top, as were her gloves. They were similar to Mew Spearmint's gloves in the sense that there were spikes coming out of the top of her armbands, but the spikes weren't translucent, as were Mew Spearmint's. Her choker, puffy armbands, and leg garter were hot pink (without watermelon-seed-like dots) with green fuzzy lining. Her snow leopard tail had a dark green bow tied around it, the ends of the ribbon jagged. Her sword, known as the Watermelon Blade, had a dark green handle with a hot pink bow tied around it. Like the ribbon on her tail, the ends had jagged edges. All in all, she was now Mew Watermelon, their new partner.

"How did you—" Mew Spearmint began, but the fish leapt out again, interrupting her with an enraged screech. It was angry now, angry that its tail had been cut off.

"Mew Spearmint!" Mew Raspberry called over the roaring. "Buy me some time! I've got an idea!"

"Spearmint Fans!" Mew Spearmint shouted, grabbing her fans out of the air. "Ribbon, Spearmint Gust!"

The gust of wind blew the fish anima backwards into the water, but Mew Raspberry knew it would come flying back at them any second. She struggled to her feet, started to twirl her baton, and murmured, "Come on, fish…come on…" She could feel the power building in her baton.

Finally, the fish flew at her, much closer than before. Mew Spearmint and Mew Watermelon shrieked, backing away.

"Ribbon, Raspberry Shock!" Mew Raspberry tossed her baton in the air and caught it, sending a bolt of lightning right at the fish. As it fell back into the ocean, releasing the tiny jellyfish-like alien, Amai-chan bobbed over to it and gobbled it whole.

Mew Raspberry and Mew Spearmint fell to the ground, panting, their skin still blistering with the invisible poison.

"Are you all right?" Mew Watermelon knelt down beside them.

"The anima spit a chemical-filled water ball at us," Mew Spearmint explained.

Mew Watermelon jumped to her feet and raced across the beach, over to the shaved ice stand. There was a closed sign and a locked window on it, but she used her sword to slice the clear window open and climb inside, After about 30 seconds, she was back, carrying the ice machine. She yanked off the lid, and Mew Raspberry reached inside, scooping some out and rubbing it on her leg. The pain faded with a steaming sizzle, and she sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Once Mew Spearmint and Mew Raspberry had rid their skin of the chemicals, they taught Mew Watermelon how to change back to her normal self and walked back up the pier, around the house, and to the patio, sitting down on the edge and dangling their legs above the still black waters.

"How did you get your pendant?" Supaiminto asked, cupping Amai-chan in her hands and gazing at it.

Suika dawdled with her fingers. "Well…my mom told me that I was going to be a Mew Mew, even before Ryou made us one. I was scared every day, scared that an alien would pop out of nowhere and I would be unprepared and inexperienced. But my mom sensed my fear, and asked Ryou for my pendant to give to me so that I would stop worrying."

"So you had it all along," Kiichigo murmured. "How did you know to come, Suika-san?"

"I woke up, and I just knew. And the thing was…" Suika pulled her feet up to sit cross-legged. "I wasn't scared. I knew what to do, and I did it."

"And you saved us," Kiichigo added, putting her arm over Suika's shoulder. "Thank you."

"I didn't save you," Suika argued. "You and Supaiminto-san are the ones that defeated the anima. I only helped."

"Nonsense," Supaiminto disagreed. "If you hadn't come when you did, we would either be lying lifeless on the ocean floor, or inside that fish's belly."

Suika laughed. "I guess that's true." She glanced at Amai-chan. "Umm…what is that, may I ask?"

"Oh, that's Amai-chan, or R3000," Kiichigo explained. "My dad made it. It eats the aliens that enters the animal to create an anima, and kills them in its stomach."

"It's so cute," Suika commented. Amai-chan flew out of Supaiminto's hands and nuzzled Suika on the cheek.

"It likes you!" Kiichigo giggled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something tall moving. She turned to see Lettuce standing there inside the house, watching the three girls and smiling warmly. When she noticed that Kiichigo had seen her, she mouthed, "Thank you."

Kiichigo smiled and nodded. She knew how worried Lettuce was about Suika fitting in and not being bullied, and she'd always wondered why. Suika was such a sweet, cheerful girl.

Suddenly Kiichigo heard shouting. "Loser! You're such a clumsy idiot. Get up, now!"

She felt a sharp kick in the side, and blinked. She wasn't on the patio of the beach house anymore. There were three girls around her, glaring down at her.

One of them, with shoulder-length blond hair, crooned, "Aww, did you break your glasses?" She held up a pair of large round glasses. They were bent in the middle and one of the lenses was cracked. "Poor baby. It's because you're such a klutz!"

Kiichigo glanced down and realized that she was wearing two long braids with bows at the ends. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she noticed that the hair was green. _Green hair? I must be Lettuce!_

"Kiichigo-chan? Are you all right?"

Kiichigo blinked, and was suddenly back on the patio. Supaiminto and Suika were gazing at her in worry.

"Uh…yeah!" Kiichigo assured them. "I'm fine! I was just zoning off. Sorry!"

_Did I just revisit Lettuce-sama's past? _

**~End Episode 3~**

**Again, another chapter! And still no reviews. BUT that's ok! I don't care about reviews, but of course, they're nice and all. Hmm, how did Kiichigo revisit Lettuce's past? Mysterious. o.o Hope you guys liked and have an awesome day! :)**


	4. Episode 4

"You _WHAT?"_

"We set you up on a blind date!" Natsumi squealed.

"Why?"

"Because! You need to get out a little more."

"Who is it with?"

"Akiyama Haruto."

"Ehh? Really?" Kiichigo glanced over at him. He was sitting a couple benches away from them next to two of his friends. He had black hair and was a class clown. He also had one brown eye and one blue eye, which everyone thought was cool.

"Not a bad pick, huh? See, I _do_ care about you, Kiichi-chan."

Kiichigo shrugged and looked back. He was balancing a stick of celery on his nose. Kiichigo sweatdropped and slumped over, moaning. _This will not go well._

**~TMM2G Episode 4: Kiichigo-chan's Blind Date! What Could Go Wrong?~**

"Here."

Ryou held out a folded red-and-hot-pink dress. A white apron, a pair of hot pink socks, and a white headband with hot pink accents were on top.

"What is this?" Kiichigo asked, taking it from him.

"Your new uniform." Ryou handed her a pair of black shoes with hot pink hearts on the sides.

"Ehh? Uniform?"

"You're going to be working here from now on."

"WHAT?" Kiichigo slumped over. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, unfortunately not." Ryou folded his arms. "Tuesdays and Thursdays, 3:30 to 7:00. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, when you have cheerleading club, it'll be 5:30 to 7:00. Saturdays, either 9:30 to 2:30, or 2:30 to 7:30. We're closed on Sundays, and there is a 25-minute break for three employees at a time."

Kiichigo fell to the ground in shock. "But _why?_ You already have employees!"

"They all work full-time here, and they also have a part-time job elsewhere!" Ryou snapped. "So quit complaining. They're going to teach you the basics, and then 'retire'."

"I'm going to be the _only one_ working here?" Kiichigo felt herself spiraling into a pit of despair as she imagined herself racing around the café, answering the demands of the customers:

"Ma'am, I need a fork!"

"Where's my cheesecake?"

"I just spilled water!"

"This isn't what I ordered!"

"Why are you taking so long?"

Ryou face-palmed. "You are just like your mother. No, you'll have nine other girls with you. The daughters of Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, and Ringo. Plus, Keiichiro will be in the kitchen, helping with the food."

"But still!" Kiichigo whined. "What's my reward for this? Appreciation? Character? Life skills?"

"I'll be paying you 800 yen an hour."

"Eh? 800 yen?"

"Yes."

"800 yen, you say…" Kiichigo hesitated, and then leapt to her feet. "Well, that seems fair enough. But…"

Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"I have a date this Saturday…"

"A _date?_ With whom?"

"My friends set me up on a blind date with this boy in my class, Akiyama Haruto-san."

Ryou sighed. "Fine. You can have the day off. But don't expect this to happen often. Okay?"

"Right." Kiichigo grabbed her clothes and hurried to her room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" Kiichigo greeted brightly. "What can I get you?"

"Hmm, I'd like a glass of mango iced tea and a house salad, please."

"May I please have a cream soda and a bowl of potato soup?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right out with your drinks." Kiichigo bowed slightly, spun around, and scurried to the kitchen, slamming her order onto the counter. "I need a house salad and a bowl of potato soup!"

She hurriedly prepared the cream soda and mango iced tea, placed them onto a platter, and carried them to the customers.

"Your salad and soup is coming," Kiichigo promised them, turning around and almost bumping into Okashi, the 13-year-old daughter of Berry and Meguro. She was carrying a platter full of cakes and tarts to a party of 8. "Ah! Okashi-san, sorry." Kiichigo quickly stepped aside.

"Sorry, Kiichigo-san!" she apologized, hurrying to the table.

"This is so hectic!" Satou whimpered as she passed Kiichigo, balancing a mug of coffee, a small bowl of sugar cubes, and some coffee creamer in her arms.

_800 yen an hour,_ Kiichigo reminded herself. _It'll all be worth it at the end of the day._

She went back to the kitchen, where a platter with a bowl of steaming potato soup and Kiichigo's order sat.

"Sorry, I'm getting the salad!" Suika cried as she poured the house dressing on top. She passed it to Kiichigo, who placed it on the platter and headed out of the kitchen to her table.

Three and a half hours later, the last customer left. Kiichigo sank to the floor in exhaustion. "That was the most tiring thing I've ever done…"

Even Mangou was slouched in a chair, looking as though she might fall asleep.

"And to think, we still have homework to do_ and_ school tomorrow," Gureapu sighed.

The whole room of girls groaned.

"Hey, how was it?" Ryou walked into the café from upstairs.

Another groan from all 10 girls answered his question.

"Don't worry, it gets easier," Ryou assured them. "You still need to clean up. Sweep the floors, make sure all the dishes are washed and put away, put the chairs on the tables…"

A third groan.

Ryou sighed. "I'll help, and so will Ichigo and Zakuro." The two women came out from the employee's only room (also known as the changing room) in their café uniforms. Kiichigo smiled weakly upon realizing that her outfit was the same as her mother's, except the pink parts were hot pink rather than light pink.

"When do we get paid, Shirogane-san?" Supaiminto asked.

"At the end of your shift on Saturdays. Now let's clean up."

That earned Ryou a fourth groan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Akiyama-san!" Kiichigo called, bounding over to him. He turned and, upon seeing her, lit up. "Kiichigo-chan! You came!"

_Kiichigo-chan? Who does he think he is, my best friend? _"Of course I came." Kiichigo adjusted the strap of her floral print cross-body purse. "What should we do first?"

"What about…that one?" Akiyama pointed to the roller coaster. Kiichigo widened her eyes. "Sure."

About 30 minutes later, they stepped out of the roller coaster car, laughing.

"That was fun," Akiyama commented.

Kiichigo nodded. "I didn't know you liked those kinds of rides, Akiyama-san."

"Please, call me Haruto-kun."

"Okay…_Haruto-kun,_ what should we do next? The Ferris wheel?"

"Let's save that for later. What about the log ride?"

"Nah, I don't want to get wet." Kiichigo gazed around the park. "Maybe we could play some games." Something spotted her eye: an adorable white cat stuffed animal with a red ribbon around its neck and tail, at one of the booths.

"Shall we try?" Haruto asked, pulling out some tickets from his pocket. Kiichigo nodded. "Yeah!"

It took several tries and 12 tickets to knock the pyramid of 6 milk bottles down. On the third time, Kiichigo decided to try, and knocked them down with the second ball. Haruto seemed a bit ashamed of himself as he pulled the cat stuffed animal down, but quickly got over it when Kiichigo pretended that the cat was kissing him on the cheek.

She laughed and put the stuffed animal in her purse with its head sticking out. "What now?"

"I'm kind of hungry," Haruto admitted. "Are you?"

Kiichigo thought a moment. "Now that you mention it…maybe we should get a corndog or something."

"Sounds good to me. I'll buy." They headed over to a stand and ordered two corndogs and two sodas.

"That'll be 750 yen, please," the guy at the stand said.

Haruto rummaged around in his pockets for a minute and pulled out a few crumpled 100 yen bills.

"Hey, I'll pay for mine," Kiichigo offered reluctantly, getting out her wallet and finding the sufficient money. Once they paid, they sat down on a bench and ate.

"Sorry," Haruto apologized.

"Don't be!" Kiichigo exclaimed. "It's fine. I should pay for my food, anyways." She paused, watching as he took a huge bite of his corndog, leaving a dab of mustard on the corner of his mouth. "You've got…" She chuckled, pointing to where the mustard was on her own face.

"Mustard?" Haruto asked, his face turning dark red. "Well, I like it there."

"Why?" Kiichigo laughed. "So everyone can call you Mustard-Face?"

"That's my middle name. Akiyama Mustard-Face Haruto, that's me."

"Good to know."

Haruto took a long sip of his soda. "Man, it's hot outside. Summer is on its way."

"I can't wait for vacation. But we still have a month of school left."

"Yeah. My soda is getting really warm. I think the ice melted."

Kiichigo nodded. "Mine too."

"Oh, look. There's the ice cream stand."

Kiichigo suddenly realized that Haruto was trying to get her to buy them some ice cream. She sighed. "Shall we get some?"

"Are you sure?" Haruto asked, jumping up off the bench. "I feel bad. You already paid for your food…"

"It's fine. Ice cream can't be too expensive."

A few minutes later, they were standing in line for the Ferris wheel with ice cream cones. Kiichigo smiled as the sweet strawberry dessert melted in her mouth. "So why did we wait for the Ferris wheel?"

Haruto shuffled his feet. "Well…I heard somewhere—I don't know if it's true—that if you're with someone at the top of the Ferris wheel at exactly 7:00 PM and you…you kiss, you'll have romance forever."

Kiichigo had, too, heard that legend. She tensed. "Kiss?"

"We—we don't have to—"

"It's not that I don't—"

"Please step inside the cart." The man that ran the Ferris wheel opened the door. Kiichigo sat down on the little bench and clasped her hands in her lap as Haruto sat across from her.

It began to move, and Kiichigo noticed that Haruto kept checking his watch. "It's 6:59. Do you think we'll make it in time?"

"Umm…Haruto-kun, I don't—" Kiichigo suddenly felt dread sweep over her, leaving her in a cold sweat. _No…not here. It's too dangerous!_

"Kiichigo-chan?" Haruto leaned forward. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

Kiichigo swallowed and nodded. "I—I'm fine."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not. I'm okay." She smiled weakly. _How am I going to transform with Haruto right in front of me?_

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't look okay." He reached out to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine." Kiichigo jerked her head away. _Please let this ride end!_

Haruto leaned back and gazed out the window. "We're at the top." He quickly checked his watch. "Oh, no! It's 7:01." Haruto looked back up at Kiichigo. "Sorry, Kiichigo-chan. Maybe another time."

"Yeah." _No. Probably not._

Finally, when they reached the bottom, Kiichigo bolted out of the cart and gazed around. _Where is it…_

The ground jerked, causing Haruto to stumble onto Kiichigo. "An earthquake?"

"Haruto-kun…I'm sorry…but I have to go!" Kiichigo cried, squirming out from under him. "Thank you so much for this awesome time!" She rose to her feet and bowed. "I really had fun!" She turned and dashed away.

"Can't I get your number?" he called after her, but she ignored him.

_I've got to find a place to transform!_ Kiichigo glanced around frantically and spotted an empty game booth. _There!_ She leapt over the counter and ducked down. "Mew Mew Raspberry! Metamorphosis!"

She shoved open the back door of the booth and looked wildly around. _Where is the anima?_

As if on cue, a shadow fell over her. Mew Raspberry narrowed her eyes, gazing up, and gasped when she saw an enormous pigeon soaring overhead. It screeched and landed, perching on top of the roller coaster track.

Mew Raspberry raced across the park, going in the opposite direction as the crowd, which was trying to get to the exit. She came to a halt in front of the roller coaster. How was she ever going to reach it?

She spotted a ladder that went all the way up onto the track. Mew Raspberry leapt over the locked gate and began to climb. The pigeon anima didn't appear to notice her until she leapt onto the track. It turned and glared at her with beady eyes, and Mew Raspberry froze, the fur on her tail bristling. _Just wait…wait until it looks away…_

Unfortunately for her, it didn't. It gave a screech and took off, flying over her and away. Mew Raspberry gasped and grabbed onto its tail feathers, dangling from it as the bird flew over the park. She screamed when she saw how high she was, even upon remembering that she _was_ part cat and if she fell, she would just land on her feet.

When it soared towards the Ferris wheel, Mew Raspberry felt the feather coming loose from the bird's tail. And as it fell, she fell along with it. Shrieking, Mew Raspberry felt something hit her feet lightly. She glanced down and sighed in relief when she saw that she was standing on the roof of one of the carts of the Ferris wheel, safe and sound.

_Where's the anima?_ Mew Raspberry wondered frantically, gazing around. It had landed on the top cart of the Ferris wheel and was preening itself.

"Raspberry Baton," Mew Raspberry murmured, summoning her pink-and-red weapon.

"Mew Raspberry!"

Two voices from below startled her. She turned and glanced down to see Mew Spearmint and Mew Watermelon racing towards the Ferris wheel. _Thank goodness!_

Their call must've startled the anima, because before she knew it, it had taken off again, this time landing on the top of the drop ride. Mew Raspberry sighed in frustration and leapt down onto a lower cart until she reached the bottom.

"Are you all right?" Mew Watermelon asked, rushing over to her friend. Mew Raspberry nodded. "I'm fine. How did you know to come?"

"We were just leaving work, and Ryou asked us to run to the store to pick up some milk," Mew Watermelon explained. Mew Spearmint nodded. "And we were wondering why, because there was plenty of milk in the fridge, but he practically shoved us out the door."

"How are we going to catch this anima?" Mew Raspberry wondered aloud. "It just flies away whenever it gets scared."

"Perhaps someone could distract it?" Mew Watermelon suggested.

Mew Raspberry suddenly widened her eyes. "I've got an idea! Mew Spearmint, you stay here and use your attack when I say, okay? Mew Watermelon, come stand at the base of the drop ride and attack when I say. Try to cut its wing so that it can't fly away." Her companions nodded and Mew Watermelon followed her.

She darted over to the drop ride and pressed the button on the control board, leaping onto the big cart and clinging to it as it started to slowly rise. "Hey, bird! Look down here!"

The anima glanced down at her, gave a startled screech, and took off in the opposite direction, towards where Mew Spearmint stood waiting. Mew Raspberry glanced at her. "Now!"

"Ribbon, Spearmint Gust!" A huge gust of wind flew from her fans, knocking the bird flying back towards Mew Watermelon. Mew Raspberry looked at her and called, "Now, Mew Watermelon!"

"Ribbon, Watermelon Slice!" Mew Watermelon brought her sword down, clipping the bird's wing. It screeched in pain and crashed to the ground right in front of her. Mew Raspberry crawled down from the drop ride and began to twirl her baton. Mew Watermelon backed away, staring at the anima with her green eyes wide. "Ribbon, Raspberry Shock!"

The bolt of lightning came from the top of her baton, electrocuting the pigeon anima until it sizzled and shrunk down to a normal pigeon size.

"Amai-chan!" Mew Raspberry called. The little hot pink robot buzzed up to the little anima and swallowed it whole. Mew Raspberry flung herself at Mew Watermelon. "We did it!"

"Oh, great, there are 3 of you now."

Mew Raspberry spun around to see two aliens hovering above them, one of which was Toffee. The other was a guy about the same age as him, with black hair styled just like Kish's used to be.

"Toffee?" Mew Raspberry shouted. "Who is that?"

"Oh, this is Aizawa Koshou," Toffee introduced, "son of Kisshu and Minto."

Mew Spearmint tensed. "He's my…"

"Yeah, sweet cheeks, your _brother."_

"But not anymore!" Koshou hissed. "I don't want anything to do with you _or_ Minto!"

"Good! I don't want anything to do with you or Kish, either!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!"_

Mew Watermelon put her hand on Mew Spearmint's shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Mew Spearmint sighed. "I know. It's just…I didn't even know I had a brother."

"Come on, Koshou," Toffee ordered, beckoning the alien with his hand. "Let's get away from these freaks."

"_You're_ the freak!" Mew Raspberry protested. "You're _aliens!"_

But they'd already disappeared. Mew Raspberry rested her forehead in her fingers. "He is the most annoying little…"

"We'd better get back to the café and tell Shirogane-sama what happened," Mew Watermelon said. As she and Mew Spearmint changed back into their normal forms, Mew Raspberry's rabbit ears pricked. What was that she heard…crying? She turned to her friends. "I'll meet you at the café, okay?" Then she turned and followed the sound.

It was coming from a bush just outside the amusement park. Mew Raspberry stepped up to it and tentatively called out, "Hello?"

"Go away," came the tearful reply of what sounded like a young boy, perhaps Mew Raspberry's age. She parted the bushes and gasped. There, hiding in the bush, tears streaming from his blue-and-brown eyes, was Akiyama Haruto.

"Are you…are you okay?" Mew Raspberry asked quietly.

"Please," Haruto begged, "just leave me alone." He glanced up at her and his eyes widened. "Kiichigo-chan?"

_Oh, crap…now what?_

"Kiichigo?" Mew Raspberry echoed. "I'm Mew Raspberry, defender of the peace and justice of the city of Tokyo…and stuff like that."

"You're a Mew Mew?" Haruto looked amazed. "I thought the Mew Mews lost their powers years ago!"

"I'm the next generation," Mew Raspberry explained. "Now enough about that. What's got you so upset?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Sure."

"Well, that girl I mentioned earlier—Kiichigo-chan—I was on a date with her at the amusement park before the earthquake. And I really, really like her. I've actually…liked her for a long time. She's been in my class since fourth grade. But she didn't seem to be enjoying the date at all. I felt like a loser. And then after a ride, when the earthquake started, she just ran off."

"I—I'm sure something important just came up," Mew Raspberry assured him. "If she accepted the date, that must mean something, right?"

"I guess so. But it was her friends who set it up. It was a blind date." Haruto wiped his eyes. "I feel like an idiot. Crying over something that'll never happen."

"You're not an idiot, Haruto-san!"

Haruto eyed her. "How do you know my name?"

_Ah, shoot. _"Um…we Mew Mews know the names of every citizen in Tokyo!" Mew Raspberry bluffed. "And you really aren't an idiot. Tell her how you feel, and I'm sure her answer will surprise you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Haruto asked, but Mew Raspberry had already disappeared into the trees.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kiichigo-chaaaan!"

Kiichigo tensed when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It was the Monday after the pigeon anima had attacked, and she had just barely walked into the classroom before Haruto had scrambled over to her. "Kiichigo-chan! Can I talk to you a moment?"

"S-sure."

The pair walked over to the back corner of the classroom. Haruto wrung his hands on his shirt. "Um…I had a really great time with you on Saturday."

"Yeah, me too. It was super fun."

"Really?" Haruto's eyes lit up. "I'm glad. I thought you…"

"What?"

Haruto sighed. "I thought you hated me."

"Of course I don't hate you!" Kiichigo protested. "I had an awesome time. Maybe, if you wouldn't mind, we could go out to the movies sometime? As friends?" Kiichigo grimaced inwardly, but she didn't want Haruto to feel bad about himself just because Kiichigo didn't like him.

"Yeah." Haruto smiled warmly. "I'd like that."

**~End Episode 4~**

**I have 1 reviewww! :D**

**TMMluvr:**** Thank you so much! I definitely kept that in mind when I wrote this chapter. I hope it's longer than the last ones. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Bahhh the ending is so cheesy but I couldn't really think of anything else to put. Sorry I've been gone for a bit; I've been babysitting two brats under 6 from 8 AM to 6 PM every single day for the past, ohh, 2 weeks or so. So thanks for reading and I hope you have an awesome day! :)**


	5. Episode 5

"Okay, so one bowl of potato soup, one Caesar salad, a raspberry iced tea, and a chai latte?" Kiichigo read from her notepad.

"Yep, that'll be all for now," the customer answered, nodding. Kiichigo bowed. "I'll be right out with your drinks."

A deafening shatter followed by a shriek split the air. Every eye in the café shifted to the kitchen door. Kiichigo spun around frantically. _An anima?_

Gureapu was on the floor, pieces of cake and shards of broken plates scattered around her.

Ryou burst into the café from the kitchen. "What happened? Gureapu?"

Gureapu picked herself up and dusted off the front of her white apron. "It wasn't my fault. Okashi-san ran into me."

"Well, Satou-san pushed a chair into me!"

"Koumi-chan hit me with her clipboard and I grabbed the chair to keep my balance!"

"Supaiminto-san dumped three ice creams on me."

"Mangou-chan pushed me!"

All eyes shifted to the little blond 10-year-old. "Hey, I slipped on a smoothie…that I might have spilled."

"_**MANGOU-CHAN!"**_

**~TMM2G Episode 5: Happy Birthday, Mangou-chan! It's Party (and Mew Mew) Time!~**

"What do you think Mangou-chan would like for her birthday?" Suika wondered aloud. Kiichigo thought for a moment. "Let's see. She's turning 11, so it can't be something too childish."

"Why don't we ask Momo-chan for advice?" Suika suggested. "She's 11, isn't she?"

"I don't have her cell phone number…" Kiichigo paused, and suddenly blurted out, "Oh, I know! Her mom is buying her a cell phone for her birthday, so maybe one of us could get her a case and a charm?"

"That's a great idea!" Satou exclaimed.

"You and Koumi-chan can get that," Kiichigo offered. Satou nodded. "Koumi-chan, let's go look for something. We'll meet you in the food court in half an hour!"

"Okay, good luck!" Kiichigo watched as the twin girls headed in the opposite direction.

"Who is going to her party?" Suika asked. "You, me, Satou-chan, Koumi-chan…"

"Momo-chan," Kiichigo continued. "I think that's it."

"Oooh, what about that?" Suika stopped and pointed at something in the window of one of the stores. Kiichigo turned to see a mannequin dressed in a yellow and orange bathing suit and matching flip-flops, holding a matching towel and tote bag. "I could get the tote bag, flip-flops, and towel. Orange and yellow are her favorite colors, I think."

"Great idea!" Kiichigo exclaimed. "Let's go."

Once Suika had gathered the three items, they went up to the cash register, where the cashier was reading the newspaper.

"Excuse me," Suika said shyly, "I'd like to buy this."

The cashier put his newspaper down and pointed to the article he was reading. "Have you girls seen this? It's pretty crazy."

Kiichigo's eyes widened as she read the headline: "Monsters Attacking Tokyo! Have We Found The Next Team of Mew Mews?" A blurry picture of the pigeon anima soaring across the amusement park was underneath that. "What appeared to be a giant pigeon was seen attacking the local amusement park around 7:00 PM last Saturday, the 22nd. A couple of pedestrians were able to capture these pictures. There were three girls witnessed, all wearing similar costumes, with animal ears and tails. We are not sure who these girls are, but we can be pretty sure that this is the new generation of the Tokyo Mew Mews, and that they will keep us safe."

Kiichigo gaped at the next pictures. One was of Mew Spearmint attacking with her fans; in another, Mew Watermelon was watching the anima with her blade in hand as it plummeted to the ground, its wing having been clipped; the last was hard to see, but Mew Raspberry's bright pink-and-red costume was barely visible as she climbed to the top of the drop ride to reach the pigeon anima that perched on top.

"Oh, yeah," Suika saved Kiichigo from her loss of words. "They're, um, pretty cool."

"My niece saw 'em," the cashier said in with thick Osaka accent. "I didn't believe her at first, but then her dad said he saw 'em too!" He quickly rang up the items and put them in a colorful shopping bag. "That'll be 2000 yen, please."

Suika quickly paid, and the two girls couldn't have gotten out of that store any faster. "Thank goodness those pictures weren't of our faces," Kiichigo panted, "or he surely would've recognized us!"

"Is this how our mothers felt?" Suika wondered breathlessly.

Kiichigo felt someone bump into her, and she turned around to apologize. It was a man, engrossed in his newspaper. He glanced up and noticed that he'd bumped into her. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"That's all right." Kiichigo waved her hand, dismissing it.

"I've just been reading this article about the new Mew Mews," he explained. "It's just so exciting. Again, I'm sorry for running into you." He looked back down at his newspaper and continued walking.

"It seems like everyone is reading the newspaper…" Suika murmured in Kiichigo's ear as they headed down the mall. Kiichigo nodded, sweatdropping, as she noticed that almost all the mall-goers were holding the newspaper—sitting on benches, walking, eating…Kiichigo felt her head swimming. "That's so embarrassing…"

"At least they don't know it's us," Suika pointed out. "Come on; let's go find a gift that you can get Mangou-chan."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome!"

Mangou opened the door to her house and beckoned Kiichigo inside. "Hi, Mangou-chan! Happy birthday!" Kiichigo exclaimed, holding out her wrapped present. She'd ended up buying her a plasticky round mini backpack that looked like a tiger. It even had a small tail dangling down from the bottom; it really was adorable, and Kiichigo knew how much Mangou liked tigers.

"Thank you!" Mangou took Kiichigo's present and closed the door behind her. "Thanks so much for coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kiichigo told her. Mangou motioned to the backyard, where some girls were already swimming in her pool. "You brought a bathing suit, right?"

Kiichigo nodded. "Yep! I'm wearing it under my clothes."

"Here, I'll take your stuff." Mangou grabbed her bag and pillow, and raced upstairs with them. Kiichigo headed into the backyard, where some girls were already in the pool, including Momo, Satou, and Koumi.

"Kiichigo-chan!" Satou called, climbing onto the steps in the pool and waving. Kiichigo smiled. "Hi, Satou-chan!" She pulled off her clothes, revealing her hot pink bikini with red ruffles lining the top of both pieces, and sat down at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in. The water was cool and felt nice in contrast to the hot soon-to-be-summer sun beating down on her.

"Come on, it feels great!" Satou beckoned. Kiichigo slipped in, shivering but then relishing the cold water. "It does. This summer is going to be a hot one, that's for sure."

Mangou and Suika appeared from inside, sliding open the back door. "Everyone is here!" Mangou announced. "Now it's time to party!" She flung aside her tiger-striped towel to reveal the orange-and-yellow bathing suit from the store that Suika had bought the matching towel, tote bag, and flip-flops from. She raced across the patio and cannonballed into the pool.

Kiichigo flinched, feeling the cold water splash onto her face, and laughed along with the other girls. "Mangou-chan!"

She emerged, smoothing back her chin-length blond hair. "Thank you for coming, everyone! I really appreciate it!"

o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiichigo yawned into her elbow, her hands full of Suika's hair that she was pulling into a braid. "What time is it? Surely past 11."

"Yep," Satou answered, yawning as well. "11:35."

"Are we planning on staying up all night?" Momo turned to Mangou, who was attempting to paint her nails alternating orange and yellow. Mangou nodded, not appearing to be the least bit tired. "Yeah! We have to. It's part of the slumber party spirit!"

Kiichigo sweatdropped; she was already exhausted and it wasn't even midnight yet!

"Well, what should we do to pass the time?" Suika asked.

Mangou leapt to her feet. "I know! Truth or dare!"

"That's a great idea!" Momo agreed, sitting up. "Let's get in a circle."

"It's too bad my other friends couldn't sleep over," Mangou said as she pulled her sleeping bag up beside Momo's. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Mangou-chan, you should go first, since it's your birthday," Suika offered. Mangou nodded. "Okay…Momo-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Momo wrung her hands on her shirt.

"Is it true that…you look up to Okashi-sama?" Mangou asked, referring to Momo's older sister.

"Um…yes." Momo's turned bright red. Mangou laughed. "I knew it!"

"Your turn, Momo-chan," Suika told her.

Momo gazed around the circle. "Hmm…Satou-san!"

Satou glanced up nervously.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

A sly grin spread across Momo's face. "I dare you to…make chicken sounds and dance like a chicken for 20 seconds straight!"

Satou's eyes widened as the whole group giggled.

"Go on, Satou-chan," Kiichigo beckoned. She rose to her feet, took a deep breath, and began to cluck, making her arms like wings and flapping her elbows. The girls erupted in a fit of laughter until the 20 seconds were up.

Satou sat down, her face beet red, and glared at Kiichigo. "Kiichi-chan. Truth or dare?"

Kiichigo flinched. "Ehh…truth?"

Immediately Satou plunged into questions. "Is it true that you were at the amusement park the day that monster attacked? Did you see it? Did you see the Mew Mews?"

_Oh, not this again…_Kiichigo grimaced. "Yes, I was there, and no, I didn't see the Mew Mews or the monster." Before Satou had a chance to reply, she cried, "Suika-chan! Truth or dare?"

The game went on until Koumi asked Mangou, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mangou huffed. "I'm not scared to do anything!"

"I dare you to stay locked outside in the backyard for 15 minutes."

Mangou stiffened, her face turning pale. "Oh…uh…my mom said we can't go outside alone!"

"Then someone can go with you." Koumi raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared, are you?"

"Of course not!" Mangou leapt to her feet. "I-I'll go!"

"Who's going to go with you?" Momo asked. "Not me!"

"Not me!" Satou echoed. "I say Kiichi-chan!"

"Ehh?" Kiichigo cried, scrambling backwards. "Why me?"

"Yeah, Kiichi-oneechan!" Mangou latched herself to Kiichigo's arm. Kiichigo moaned as she opened the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Why meeee…"

Mangou unlocked and slid open the glass door, tugging Kiichigo outside with her. "Come on, Kiichi-oneechan. Let's do this!"

The moment she slid the door shut, Koumi locked it. "Well, we'll be back in 15 minutes!" She led the other three girls back upstairs.

Kiichigo sat down in the patio chair. "It's not so bad. At least the porch lights are on."

The porch light flickered off.

Mangou grabbed her arm. Kiichigo sweatdropped. "Ehh…at least the pool lights are on!"

As soon as Kiichigo said those words, a familiar feeling washed over her, leaving her in a cold sweat. _Oh, no…not here! Not now!_ She turned to Mangou. "You need to get inside, _now."_

"What?"

"Is there another way inside?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Mangou tilted her head.

The feeling grew stronger. "Mangou-chan, please. Is there?"

"Uh…the front door, I guess."

Kiichigo grabbed the 10-year-old's hand and pulled her towards the gate that separated the front yard from the backyard. Mangou squirmed. "But it's locked!"

Kiichigo paused. _Duh! Even Pudding wouldn't leave the front door unlocked at night._ She scanned the backyard, searching for a place for Mangou to hide. She didn't care if she found out about Kiichigo being a Mew Mew—she just wanted her to be safe. Finally Kiichigo's eyes settled on the area by the barbeque grill. There was a cabinet set beside it that had cupboard at the bottom. "There!" She raced over to it, pulling Mangou with her, and opened the cupboard underneath. "Mangou, stay in here and don't come out, okay?"

"Kiichi-oneechan, what's wrong?" Mangou cried, getting to her knees and scooting into the cupboard.

The ground lurched and began to tremble. _Here it comes!_ "It's gonna be okay. Just stay here!"

Kiichigo closed the door and spun around to the sound of the door sliding open. Suika appeared, clutching something in her hand. "Kiichigo-chan! Your pendant!" She tossed it to her and Kiichigo caught it. "Thanks, Suika-chan!"

A loud screech startled Kiichigo and her hands flew to her ears. "What's that sound?" she screamed over the noise. Suika didn't seem to hear her.

Suddenly a huge greenish creature leapt out of the bushes and thudded onto the ground, causing Suika and Kiichigo to fall over. _A cricket anima!_

"Mew Mew Watermelon!"

"Mew Mew Raspberry!"

"Metamorphosis!"

After the green, pink, and red lights faded, Mew Raspberry and Mew Watermelon landed in front of the anima. They summoned their weapons and prepared to attack.

"Ribbon, Raspberry—"

Before Mew Raspberry could finish her attack, the cricket anima began to rub its wings together, creating the screeching chirp. Mew Raspberry clasped her hands over her rabbit ears in pain. _How are we going to defeat this anima?_

"Ribbon, Mango Ring of Fire!"

The chirping stopped, and Mew Raspberry glanced up. A ring of fire had enveloped the cricket, choking it and burning it.

"Mangou-chan!" Mew Watermelon cried. "You've transformed!"

She had, indeed. She was wearing an orange dress with golden-yellow fuzz lining the top. A golden-yellow ribbon was tied around her waist into a big bow at the back, just like Mew Raspberry's. The bottom of the orange dress split into three scalloped shapes. At the pointed ends of all 3 scallops was a tiny golden jingle bell, and at the ends of the bow around her dress were two bells. A pair of orange shorts with golden-yellow fuzzy lining was just barely visible beneath her dress. Her shoes were just a pair of orange flats, and her gloves were orange and fingerless with golden-yellow fuzzy lining. Her chin-length hair had turned a more orangey shade of blond. Much of her hair was left down, but some of it was tied up into two pigtails held up by two golden jingle bells. Her choker, arm bands, and leg garter were all orange with golden-yellow fuzzy lining. A pair of orange tiger ears were atop her head, and a matching tail streamed out behind her. A golden-yellow bow with two bigger bells in the center was tied around the tail, and at the tips of the bow were a couple of smaller bells. She was now Mew Mango! In her hands was a pair of identical orange rings with golden-yellow ribbons wrapped around them and tied in a bow at the top. At the tips of the bows were more bells.

Mew Raspberry climbed to her feet. "Great job, Mew Mango!"

She puffed out her chest. "All in a day's work."

The cricket's screeching caused all three Mews to clamp their hands over their ears. It was angry now, and in pain from Mew Mango's firey attack.

"What do we do now?" Mew Watermelon shouted over the cricket's loud chirping.

"I've got an idea!" Mew Raspberry replied. "Cut off its wings with your sword!"

Mew Watermelon nodded, leapt up, and tore her sword through the bases of the crickets' wings. "Ribbon, Watermelon Slice!"

The cricket roared in pain as the huge wings fluttered to the ground. Mew Watermelon turned to Mew Raspberry. "Now!"

"Ribbon, Raspberry Shock!" The bolt of lightning flew from her baton and straight into the anima, destroying it and shrinking it down into its original size. Amai-chan bobbed over and gobbled the floating alien thing up, tweeting in contentment.

"We did it!" Mew Raspberry sighed, mixed with relief and exhaustion.

Suddenly Mew Mango tackled her. "You've been a Mew Mew this whole time? That's so cool! Are you the leader? Were you the ones that defeated the pigeon? Wow, I'm on the same team as you now, Kiichi-oneechan! Or, I should say, Mew Raspberry-oneechan!"

Mew Watermelon pulled Mew Mango off and pat her head. "Yes, we defeated the pigeon."

Mew Raspberry brushed herself off. "We'd better change back before they come to get us!" She closed her eyes and reopened them, smiling when she was back in her pink-and-red pajamas.

Before Mew Mango got the chance to figure out how to change back, there was a cry: "Mangou-chan!"

Kiichigo turned to see Pudding darting over to her daughter and embracing her. "You transformed! Oh, look at you!" She gazed at her daughter. "You look just like me…"

"_Mom,"_ Mew Mango mumbled, her tiger ears flattening and face turning pink.

"Thank you," Pudding said, turning to Kiichigo and Suika. "If it wasn't for you, she probably wouldn't be alive."

"Of course she would!" Suika argued. "She saved us from being killed by that cricket! We didn't help her one bit."

"Yes, she did it all by herself," Kiichigo agreed. "Just because she's perhaps the youngest member of the team, doesn't mean she's weak."

Pudding hesitated, and then nodded. "You're right…I just don't want her to feel insignificant because she's small. That's how I felt a lot of the time when I was a Mew Mew."

Kiichigo blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was standing in Café Mew Mew. What looked like a younger version of Ryou burst through the doors. "Girls, there's an anima near the high school!"

"Right!" Ichigo transformed. "Minto, Lettuce, Zakuro, come on!"

Kiichigo suddenly realized that she was wearing a yellow and orange café uniform. Ryou walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Pudding, you stay here and keep the café running. They can handle it by themselves."

She blinked again; this time she was in a yellow Mew Mew outfit. A long brown monkey tail was behind her. _I'm Mew Pudding,_ Kiichigo realized. She was sitting on the ground inside a cage, her arms tied up against her body. She glanced up and gasped. Kish was floating above her, grinning evilly. "Well, well, if it isn't Mew Pudding, the _weakest_ of them all."

Kiichigo felt her mouth moving and heard a small voice cry, "I am _not_ weak!"

"Come on; let's get back inside."

She blinked and was suddenly back in Mangou's backyard. Suika, Pudding, and Mangou were all heading towards the door.

Suika turned back. "Kiichi-chan?"

Kiichigo jumped. "Y-yes! I'm coming!"

_Did I just enter Pudding's memories? Why does this keep happening to me?_

**~End Episode 5~**

**Reviewwwss~!**

**SonicXMinagirl: Thanks so much! :D Hehe I don't know, I've always liked Kish x Mint but that's just me. You'll find out why they left in later chapters! Thanks for reviewing!**

**mewmewwatermelon: Aww I'm not the best writer, but thanks so much. That makes my day! :) And no, there's not going to be any lemons in this story, sorry. :( Not a fan of lemons. Thank you!**

**So why does Kiichigo keep entering the memories of others? First Lettuce, and now Pudding...anyways, like I said in my bio, I don't own any of the TMM mangas so I hope I got the part right where Pudding was tied up in the cage. Wasn't that in Book 5 or am I hallucinating? Sorry about the lack of updates; my dad is trying to fix my laptop so I have to use my brother's. **

**Thanks for reading and have an awesome day! :)**


End file.
